


Scars and Bubble Baths

by TheLadySif



Category: Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Bathtubs, Bubble Bath, Daydreaming, F/M, Minor Injuries, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-19 08:15:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19970854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadySif/pseuds/TheLadySif
Summary: After a long battle, Loki enjoys a nice relaxing bath to heal his injuries. Sif checks on him to make sure he doesn't drown.





	Scars and Bubble Baths

**Author's Note:**

> Sifki Week Day Three: Scars

Loki carefully lowered himself into a nice warm bath filled with crushed healing stones. He winced as the water touched a fresh wound but sank deeper into the bath despite the pain. He'd been careful about keeping his injuries to himself. There were others from the battle that were worse off than he was. He may even get a new scar or two from this one.

It would be alright if he disappeared for an hour or two. No one would notice his disappearance anyway. Loki lowered himself further until his head was the only thing above the water. He should take better care of himself. This was nice and relaxing, maybe do it more often. Maybe a nice glass of wine next time or convince someone to join him. He sighed to himself. Who was he kidding? There was only one person he wanted to join him.

Maybe he should finally confess how he feels about her, make his feelings more apparent than they already are. He could stop her in the training yard. Finally correct her form on wielding a blade- his hand on her waist, the other holding her hand, showing her how to grip the blade, smile at her as she smiles back at him while telling her " _Sif, I-"_

__

"So this is where you ran off to," A voice pierces his thoughts. His eyes snap open and he turns his head to look at the intruder. He hopes his face is only turning red from the warm bath. Sif walks to the bath's side and slowly sits beside him. "You should be in the healing hall.," she says as she dips a finger into the water.

"I'm fine," he murmurs. He slyly tries to cross his legs, hoping she doesn't notice. She does. She pokes at the wound on his leg and he winces.

"That's going to scar if you don't take care of it properly," she warns him.

"And here I thought all the ladies love a good scar," he answers. He says ladies but he means her. "What of your own wounds? I can scarcely believe that our own Shieldmaiden is the only one who made it out of that battle without any wounds, especially since you were so close to the heart of it." He can see the wound on her forehead. The bleeding has stopped but it's still clearly fresh and needing attention.

"My injuries can wait," she answers as she rests her head on the edge of the bath and stares at him. "I saw how badly your injuries are, Loki. You need more than a bath filled with crushed healing stones."

"You sound like you actually care about me," Loki closes his eyes, pretending to act disinterested. Internally, he berates himself. Didn't he just say tell himself that he should tell her how feels?

"I do." She tells him and he's stunned. "I do care about you, Loki. Do you think I'd be here if I didn't?" _No, of course not_.

He opens one eye and looks at her. She's still staring at him. He can feel the weight on his chest or maybe that's just the water as he opens his mouth to speak, "Care to join me then?" Internally, he berates himself. _She'll say no. Of course she will. She wouldn't-_

"Move over," She's already peeling off her armor. Loki raises himself up slightly to make room for her. He looks away as she undresses before settling in on the other side of the bath. She sighs happily as she sinks into the warm water. "This is nice. It needs something else though."

"A glass of wine?" He suggests. He'd be willing to hurt himself to conjure wine if she says yes-

"I was thinking bubbles," Sif answers with a shrug.

"Bubbles? Like from when we were children?" He asks her.

"Is that a no to the bubbles?" She leans her head back against the bath beside his legs.

"It's not a no. I'm just surprised you would want such a thing."

"I like the bubbles," Sif tells him. "They'd go nicely with the wine and the bath." Loki closes his eyes as he takes a moment to think it over. "It'd make it easier to hide things beneath if anyone were to walk in." Her hand touches his leg again.

Loki definitely knows the red on his cheeks now is a blush but he opens his eyes to see a matching one on hers as well. "I guess I can live with adding the bubbles," he tells her as his hand reaches for her leg as well.


End file.
